A conventional electric shock bullet launching device 40 is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes two electric shock bullets 42 which are connected with two wires 410, 420 and the two wires 410, 420 are connected to the launching device so as to provide electric power to the bullets 41, 42 to shock the object when the two bullets 41, 42 are both in contact with the object. However, the wires 410, 420 have limited length so that the range that the bullets 41, 42 is short. Besides, the object that the bullets 41, 42 hit may struggle to pull and break the wires 410, 420. Once the wires 410, 420 are broken, no electric power is send to the bullets 41, 42.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show another electric shock bullet launching device 60 which includes a barrel and a handle 61 in which a magazine 62 is inserted. A plurality of bullets 50 are received in the magazine 62 and fed into a chamber 610 in the barrel. Each bullet 50 includes a case 51 and a capacitor 52 is received in the case 51. Two pole needles 53, 54 extend through the front end of the case 51 and are connected to the capacitor 52. A polygonal conductive part 55 is connected to a rear end of the case 51 and a positive plate 550 and a negative plate 551 are connected to an outside of the conductive part 55. A firing device 63 and a charging device 64 are connected to a rear end of the barrel and a power supply 640 is connected tot eh charging device 64. The charging device 64 includes a positive wire 6410 connected with a positive pad 641 and a negative wire 6420 connected with a negative pad 642. The positive and negative pads 641, 642 are respectively located in the launching device 60 such that the positive plate 550 and the negative plate 551 of the bullet 50 located at the first one of the bullets 50 in the handle 61 are in contact with the positive pad 641 and the pad 642 so as to charge the bullet 50. When pulling the trigger of the launching device 60, the bullet 50 ejects out from the launching device 60 without limitation of wires or the like as described in the launching device in FIG. 9. However, the launching device 60 has to be equipped with the firing device 63 and the charging device 64, or the bullets cannot be launched.
The present invention intends to provide an electric shock bullet launching device wherein the magazine includes charging device for charging the bullets in the magazine so that the magazine can be used with different types of launching devices.